I Eat Duels for Dinner
by rissy16
Summary: I Eat Duels for Dinner Jaden Yuki Oneshot for 2wenty7even


Name: Sara Love

I am a really quiet girl, who gets really pissed off and turns into a bitch

(Sara's POV)

"YO WHERE'S MY DAMN FOOD?" an annoying customer yelled to me. WHY ARE THEY ALWAYS YELLING AT ME? It's not like I've done anything wrong. Have I?

"It's coming Sir." I said shyly. Honestly I don't know why I became a waitress. If it weren't for the snooty chef, I'd be the one cooking.

"WELL HURRY IT UP. MY FAMILY HAS BEEN WAITING FOR AN HOUR ALREADY." I am SO glad that I'm off in an hour and I won't EVER set foot in this restaurant AGAIN. Because, guess what? I GOT ACCEPTED INTO DUEL ACADEMY!!! Yes, I am 15, AND working. You wanna know why? BLAME MY PARENTS.

They don't want me to end up like my no good brother so they made me get a job. Let's just say, he's 28 and still living at home. No job. No life. No friends. No girlfriend. All he does is sit at his computer and play video games. So yeah! Partially I'm glad I have a job and a life. It's good money. The only problem is the customers. They are so demanding, AND when I work a 10 hour shift on the weekend. They have no respect for the workers seriously. They think they need to be pampered because they have had a hard day. WE have hard days too seriously. (I get this; I work at macca's. Girls DON'T pay out or get angry at the macca's workers. Seriously, we work hard. Just for you so be grateful lol)

I quickly gathered up the food for him and his family and walked over. The man also had two kids. A girl and a boy, with blonde and brown hair were sitting next to them. As I got closer the mother looked up and smiled.

"Alright, lunch is ready guys. Say thank you to the nice lady" she asked her kids politely. I looked towards her a smiled. I looked towards the kids and they smiled brightly at me.

"Thank you for the food" they said in unison. I smiled. Yep, I'm a sucker for kids.

"Aww it's no problem guys." I said while I placed their food in front of them. I braced myself for an insult from the father. But nothing happened. I quietly walked away to let them eat their dinner. I sighed happily.

I looked around at the customers. Everyone was ordered or already had their food. I heard the door open, to see a boy about my age walk over to a table alone. He had brown hair with another light shade of brown on the top. He was wearing a school uniform similar to the Domino City High School that I go to. (The outfit he wore the first episode) 'He must be from a different branch. Seems like a good conversation starter' I told myself. I grabbed my note pad and walked over to the boy. He looked up as I smiled.

"Hey what can I get ya?" I asked him. He smiled a large grin and said.

"What do you recommend?" he asked me. I knew everything on the menu. Though since he is a school boy my age I knew what they want, something greasy and fattening. "I'm leaving for Duel Academy tomorrow, so I would like something to celebrate." Wait, did he say Duel Academy?

"Wait, you're going to Duel Academy?" He nodded. "I am too" I said excitedly. His large grin turned into an even larger grin.

"Really?" I nodded. "That is so awesome. Maybe we could duel sometime" he asked. I blushed. He has the most fun-loving attitude. Maybe he and I can be good friends.

"Sure. But I don't know your name" I asked. He grinned again and laughed. Omg, he has a cute laugh.

"The names Jaden Yuki"

"Alright Mr. Yuki I'll look forward to that duel. Now, about that order. We have a special today, a plate of hot flaming Chicken Wings for $9" He grinned for the 10th time.

"SWEAT! I'll have that" I jotted down his order and went to tell the chef.

The chef finished Jaden's order and I brought it over to him. He was looking through his deck. Wonder what type of deck he uses. Jaden looked up and smiled.

"SWEAT, Thanks, uh...I didn't catch your name" he said. I giggled. It's on my name tag and he didn't notice. He's such an airhead.

"It's Sara Love." He smiled again.

"Sweat name." I blushed. There's something about him that's so different then other guys. Maybe it's the fact that he just loves life. I don't know, anyway I just turned and walked away while he was eating.

"Hey wait Sara." Jaden called to me. I turned around and walked back. "When do you get off work?" he asked me. I smiled, looked up to the wall clock and said.

"In about 40 minutes" I stated. He smiled.

"Would you like to duel after work, you know against me?" he said and blushed. Wait, blushed?

"Sure, I'd love too"

"What type of deck do you have?" he asked. I smirked.

"You'll have to wait and find out" I said. His grin turned to a cute frown.

"Aww, I can't find out now?" I shook my head and giggled. He pouted which I thought was pretty cute. I giggled again.

"Enjoy your food Jaden" I said and walked away smiling.

(2pm – still Sara's POV)

Finally I'm off work. No more work until I get back from Duel Academy and that's 3 years. WOO. I grabbed my bag from the staff lockers. The rest of the staff said their final goodbyes and a few hugs and I walked out of there for the last time.

"Sara" A familiar voice yelled to me from the side. I turned to see Jaden sitting down outside waiting for me. I smiled.

"Hey Jay, are you ready for that duel?" I asked still smiling. He grinned and said.

"You bet I am. I'm always up for a duel" We gathered up out decks and decided to head to my house so I could get my duel disk. (Btw Jaden carries a duel disk with him in his backpack lol) I actually live next to the game shop that Yugi owns. Pretty cool, huh?

Anyway, when we got there Jaden looked over at Yugi's game shop. He gasped and kept his mouth open. I told him that I'll just be a minute. I grabbed my deck and duel disk and ran outside. Jaden still stared at Yugi's house. I giggled.

"You okay Jay?" I said to break the silence. I startled Jaden. He turned to me still with his mouth wide open. But then his mouth turned to a large grin.

"You live next to the King of Games?" he asked me. I blushed and nodded. "That is so SWEAT. I've definitely got to duel you now" I agreed and we got out disks and decks ready and we started the duel.

(During the Duel – Jaden's POV)

I have never been up against a duelist with a deck that removes cards from play before. Now this is the kind of challenge I needed. Sara with definitely be an Obelisk Blue next year. But there's something else too. Something about her that makes me feels weird. I've never had this feeling before. She's got a great duelist who has a great deck. Plus she's beautiful, she cooks, whoa wait, what did I think? Oh man I must be going crazy.

"Uh...Jay? Are you okay?" Sara asked me. She looked like she was worried. "It's your turn"

She has Golden Homunculus on the field with 3300 attack points and Macro Cosmos on the field sending every card out of play instead of the graveyard. Plus 1500 lifepoints left. I have 1300 points left and two fusion monsters on my field. They are Elemental Hero Tempest and Elemental Hero Wildedge. In my hand I have Pot of Greed and Miracle Fusion.

"I active Pot of Greed, letting me draws 2 cards from my deck" Future Fusion and Exiled Force were now in my hand. SWEAT! "I also active Future Fusion letting me fuse monsters from my deck by sending them to my graveyard or in this case they are removed from play" I chose Elemental Hero Erikshieler. Sending my E Hero's Avian, Burstinatrix, Clayman and Bubbleman to my graveyard so I can special summon. Since they are removed from play I can't use Miracle Fusion. Damn. I'll have to wait for two turns. But I can place it on the field facedown and use Tempests Special ability. "I also place a card facedown and use my Tempests ability. By sending the card I placed on the field to the graveyard, or in this case it's removed from play, my Tempest cannot be destroyed by battle. I switch my monsters into defense mode and end my turn."

"Great move Jay" She said.

(After 2 turns – Jaden's POV)

"It's been two turn's so you know what that means, the monster I fused with Future Fusion comes onto the field. So welcome my Elemental Hero Erikshieler to the field." She gasped.

"2900? It's not enough to beat my Golden Homunculus. Jaden what were you thinking?" she said. I smirked.

"Well guess what? He has a special ability. Every monster that is removed from play is sent back to our decks" She gasped. (He did that to me on the Spirit Caller DS game lol)

"What? No, my strategy has been beaten; by one special ability."

"Your Golden Homunculus attack and defense points are back to 1500, but there's more. I also summon my Exiled Force to the field. Its special ability activates too. By tributing it, I can destroy your Golden Homunculus and now you are wide open for an attack. Erikshieler attack her lifepoints directly"

He attacked her directly and her lifepoints went straight to 0. She knelt down. "And that's game. Hey are you okay?" I walked over to her. She got up with a smile.

"That was a brilliant move Jay. I gotta admit I never saw that coming." She laughed.

(Sara's POV)

"That was a brilliant move Jay. I gotta admit I never saw that coming." I laughed. That was an excellent duel I've never had so much fun in my life.

"You were great too. You had my own strategy for a while there" I blushed. Jaden respected his opponents. Not many duelists do that.

"Aww come on, you beat me" I said playfully. Wait, am I flirting? I must be. Jaden seems to enjoy that as he laughed. For a while there was an awkward silence.

"Seriously Sara, you're a great duelist. It was just the challenge we both needed before the entrance exams." He complimented. I blushed real hard.

"Speaking about the written exam, how did you go?" I asked him. He smiled and said.

"I barely passed" That made me crack up.

"Seriously, did you study?" I asked him after I stopped laughing. I pouted and said.

"I don't like to study" I laughed again. I've only know the guy for an afternoon and he already makes me laugh so much. What's up with that?

"I don't either, but I make it fun." I told him. He got confused. I giggled. "My studying is going into the Card Shop and just memorizing the cards on display. Mr. Moto sees me in there and he doesn't mind. He actually helps me"

Jaden was speechless. I think Yugi Moto is his Idol. Wait I just had an Idea.

"Jaden?" I said in a singing voice. He looked at me. "Would you like to meet Mr. Moto?"

He gasped. I guess that's a 'yes'. I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the Game Shop. I think he's nervous that's why he's not being himself. I stopped at the door and whispered.

"_Just be yourself Jay. He's a nice guy" _He smiled at me and nodded. I opened the door. Mr. Moto was deep into stocking up the shelves. I looked to Jaden as he just stared.

"Mr. Moto?" I asked politely. He looked up at Jaden and I. Jaden just stood there staring which made me giggle. He still gripped my hand tightly.

"Oh, Good Afternoon Sara, Who is this young man? You're Boyfriend?" Mr. Moto said with a smirk. Both Jaden and I blushed like mad. But I giggled and pushed Jaden in front of me.

"This is my new friend Jaden Yuki. He would like to meet you" Jaden just stood there shaking. He must be so nervous. "Oh come on Jay. Where's the fun, food loving duelist I met today hmm?" I asked him.

"I think I left him outside" I laughed and so did Mr. Moto.

"It's nice to meet a friend of Sara's" He held out his hand for Jaden to shake. Jaden sucked in his breath and held out his hand to shake Yugi's.

"It's an honor to meet you Mr. Moto. You're my dueling idol." Jaden said nervously. I giggled. Mr. Moto smiled.

"So what kind of deck do you use Jaden?" Mr. Moto asked Jay.

"Uh...Elemental Hero's" Jaden stated with a smile.

"Oh I know that deck, Fusion Deck. Am I right?" Jaden nodded. Mr. Moto smiled. "I bet you're good duelist Jaden. Is he good Sara?" I smiled.

"Yep he just beat me before" I said truthfully. Jaden still gripped my hand firmly. He wasn't squeezing though. "Well anyway, we better get going. Gotta study for the Entrance duel" Jaden moaned. "Cya Mr. Moto"

"Good luck" he yelled back. Jaden and I walked out of there. I looked at him. He was still shocked. I giggled.

"Are you okay Jay?" I asked him. He got out of his trance and looked towards me. I smiled. He smiled back. He stopped and turned to me.

"Listen, Sara. Thank you, for letting me meets my dueling Idol. But not just that" I got confused as he stopped talking. "Thank you for showing me friendship and most importantly, love" I gasped. Jaden love's...me??

"What do you mean Jaden?"A blushed creeped onto his face. It made me blush too. He smiled a warm smile and place one of his hands on my cheek. My face was now a beetroot. His smile turned into a wide warm grin.

"I know I've known you for half a day, but something has made me think different about you. I-I think I l-love you, Sara" Jaden stuttered. I smiled and looked deep into his brown eyes.

"I love you too Jay" I finally got out. His wide warm grin turned into a huge wide warm grin. Seriously, he's gonna break his jaw that way. He leaned in as his lips pressed against mine. At first I was shocked but then I kissed back. His tongue licked my bottom lip. Since it's my first kiss I was too shy to let him in. After about 15 seconds we broke apart. Jaden smiled and I smiled back.

"So, if I ask you nicely, would you be my girlfriend?" he asked me. I stared into his eyes and replied smirking.

"I think you know the answer to that" I smirked. Jaden's smile turned into a large grin. I giggled. Who wouldn't giggle at his childishness? He placed his hands on my hips as he leaned in and kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. His tongue licked my bottom lip again. This time I let him in. We heard the door to The Game Shop open. We both knew it was one person. Mr. Moto.

"Don't have a boyfriend now huh" Jaden and I broke apart and looked towards him. He had a smirk on his face. We looked towards each other and smiled. Jaden started cracking up laughing. It made me laugh too. Mr. Moto left us alone but not before wishing us luck tomorrow. Tomorrow, being the Entrance duel.

"We are going to have a fun year at Duel Academy" Jaden said. He still had his arms around me.

"Yea we will" I looked into his eyes as he smiled again.

"With you I DEFINATELY will" He joked. I smacked him on the head playfully.

"Idiot" I mumbled. But I laughed and so did he. "Would you like to come for dinner Jay?" He smiled his large grin again.

"Of course, who's cooking?" he asked. I giggled and said.

"I am" Jaden was surprised but soon turned into a grin. (*Jaden and his grins seriously*)

"Sweat, what ya gonna cook?" he asked as he put his arm around my waist. We started walking towards my house next door.

"Spaghetti Bolognese with meatballs" I stated.

"SWEATNESS" he yelled. I giggled. When we go to my house I opened the door and we walked in.

"Mum, I'm home" I yelled loud enough to let her know that I'm here. "And I brought a friend" It was silent for a few seconds. Until mum's voice was heard from the living room.

"Oh hey hunny, is that Giovanna with you?"Jaden and I walked towards her.

"No, but it's someone different. Someone I met today" I told Jaden to keep quiet for the moment. He understood. When we got to the living room Jaden and I stepped in quietly. My mother and little sister were in there watching television. My father owns a company in Korea. So he's never really here. They looked up from what they were watching and stared at Jaden. They had their mouth's open. I guess they didn't expect me to bring home a guy yet.

"Mum, Gracie, this is Jaden Yuki, my new boyfriend" My mum gasped. I giggled. My mum couldn't wait until I found a guy. My mum's gasp turned into a smiled and happily got up from the couch and walked over to us. Gracie soon followed her. Jaden held out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Love" My mum held out her hand and shook his. She turned to me and said.

"He's very polite Sara. Does he know that you could be leaving tomorrow?" I nodded.

"Yep, he's coming with. He's going to Duel Academy too" She smiled again.

"Really? That's awesome hunny" she yelled with excitement. Yep, my mum can be a child sometimes. Jaden laughed at her outburst.

"Jaden this is Gracie, my little sister" I said gesturing to her. She walked closer and Jaden held out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too Gracie" She grabbed Jaden's out reached hand and smiled.

"Should I get cookin'?" I asked everyone. Jaden gave me those puppy dog eyes and said cutely.

"Yes Please" I giggled and walked straight to the kitchen. I could feel Jaden walk behind me, following me. As I got to the kitchen I turned on the stove and quickly got out the ingredients. I then felt two hands on my waist. I knew it was Jaden.

"Need any help?" Jay asked me. I gasped and turned around. He smiled and still had his arms around my waist. I placed my hands on his chest.

"You know how to cook?" I asked him. His smile turned into a cute pout and I giggled.

"Not really, but you can teach me. I just LOVE food." He replied. I giggled even more.

"Of course I will Jay. In fact you can start now" I smirked. I showed Jay what to do and he seemed to enjoy it. I noticed Jay spell the spaghetti and his eyes turned into hearts. He really does love food.

Half an hour later and Jay and I served the food.

"MUM, GRACIE, DINNERS READY" I yelled loud enough for them to hear. Soon enough we heard food steps racing down the stairs. Mum and Gracie have always loved my cooking. Jay came up behind me again and placed his arms around my waist from the back. We saw the glimpse of my mother and sister coming into the dinning room.

"Mmmm I could smell it from my bedroom darling" my mother commented. We all sat down and ate. By the look on Jaden's face I could tell he loved the food.

"Sara that was beautiful" Jaden compliment signaling that he's full by leaning back into his chair and smiled. "I'm stuffed"

"He's right Sara, you've out done yourself" I blushed at my sister's compliment. She never really comments me at all. But one thing was bugging me. I didn't know when Jay was leaving, or had to leave for home. So I decided to ask as politely as possible.

"Jay? Aren't your parent's worried about you? Maybe you should at least call them or something." He smiled at me and replied.

"Na, they are probably at work anyway. I'm always home alone" He pouted. I saddened and quickly hugged him. Since he was sitting next to me it was easy. I look up at him and smiled. He smiled back.

"Would you like to stay with us for the night Jaden? Since you two are going to the same school, I can drive you there" my mother asked him. He looked towards her and smiled.

"That would be awesome!" I giggled and so did my mother. "Thank you Mrs. Love"

"It's no problem Jaden"

We cleaned up the mess and I decided to get read for bed early. Jaden agreed. Jaden's room was next to mine in the guest room. He had his backpack with him so he didn't need to head home to grab his stuff.

"Goodnight Jay" I said. He smiled and gently gave me a quick kiss.

"Goodnight, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite" he said and I couldn't contain my laughter. I hugged him and kissed his cheek. I saw a clear blush developing on his cheeks. Giggling I opened the door to my room and quickly went to sleep.

"Are you ready Sara, Jaden" my mum called from the door. She was all ready to take Jay and me to the Duel Academy planes.

"Yep we're coming" Jay and I raced down the stairs and out the front door as mum just stared blankly. We stepped into the back seat and mum drove off. Jay placed his arm around me.

"It's gonna be a great year"

"How do you know Jay?" I asked confused. He looked towards me and smiled.

"Because I'm spending it with you" I smiled and hugged him. "I hope you cook for me forever" I giggled and hugged him closer. Yesterday morning I was nervous about attending Duel Academy and being away from my family. But in just one day, I realized that Jaden is part of my family.


End file.
